Just Trust Me
by Sixty Teacups
Summary: "Don't look for Ritsu." Saga stared at the unknown man, eyes going wide with bewilderment and shock, his entire body jolting as if he had just been electrocuted. -oneshot-


Saga pushed open the ancient library door, the old piece of wood shrieking rather noisily in protest. Saga stopped himself from reflexively scowling at the sound as it had interrupted his peaceful afternoons with his books (more particularly with his underclassman) more than once. It was already past opening hours for the library, so Saga was a little surprised to find the door unlocked, but was not unhappy. Besides, after asking around the school for Oda Ritsu he had received very few leads. After investigating the little scraps of information he had gotten here and there (beggars can't be choosers) his search ended up coming to a stop and he decided to come to the library. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to be or anywhere else to really look. Besides, even if the library did turn out to be empty at least it'd be peaceful and quiet, and he'd just ignore the overwhelming feeling of loneliness that had been stalking him.

Saga glanced over to the desk where the librarian usually hung around, noticing that there was a different man there. The smell of cigarettes lingered around him, much different to the normally clean and crisp aroma that typically floated about the library.

"Oi-" The man started when seeing the upperclassman walk in.

"I'm sorry," Saga apologized, figuring he was going to get scolded for coming into the library after hours. "Our usual librarian let's me stay after closing time, I didn't realize-"

"Don't tell me stuff I already know and don't interrupt your elders." The man said, causing the ever stoic Saga to shut his mouth. "Besides, I wasn't going to tell you to leave, I just want to talk to you." He added. Saga refrained from furrowing his eyebrows in confusion before nodding slowly and waiting for the raven-haired stranger to continue.

"Don't look for Ritsu."

Saga stared at the unknown man, eyes going wide with bewilderment and shock, his entire body jolting as if he had just been electrocuted before giving a loud, " _Ha?"_

 _"_ Just trust me. I know right now you're looking for him and you haven't found jackshit, but when you _do_ find info you are _not_ going to like it. It's gonna sting and it's gonna sting like hell and you don't need that on top of the other shit that's gonna happen. Besides, when you see him again he'll explain everything and hearing it come from him will make it hurt just a little less."

"When I meet him again? What do you know about Oda? Do you know where he is?"

"I've got a very general and broad idea of where he is, yeah, but you don't need to worry about that. Just know that he's safe, okay? By the way, it's Onodera, not Oda. I'll let him explain that one too, because I shouldn't be left here to explain that idiot's logic."

" _Oi-"_

"And when you get to college, you're gonna meet a guy named Yokozawa. Stay _strictly friends._ It'll just make things easier for _everyone."_

 _"_ Yokozawa-?"

"And lastly, when you meet Ritsu again he's gonna deny you two met. Then-when he realizes who you are-he's gonna deny he loves you and both those things will hurt. Just...know he's hurting too."

" _He's_ hurting? He kicked me and-!"

"And disappeared, I know, but he...he thinks you don't love him. It's a misunderstanding."

"Well, then tell me where he is and I can clear this misunderstanding up!" Saga said, arms crossed, quickly getting frustrated and a little creeped out with how much this man knew.

"I don't think it's that simple. Besides, this time apart will change you both and I think it'll change you two for the better. He's still gonna be an anxious mess when you two meet again though, so he's gonna need a little push. Well, multiple pushes. And try to be a little patient with him. I know it'll be hard not to just pounce on him after ten years but-"

" _Ten years?!"_

"Better later than never, don't you think?" The man asked, peering at Saga through his black framed glasses.

Saga stared, mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but his brain couldn't come up with one coherent thing and his tongue felt far too heavy.

The man sighed. "I know that this sounds completely crazy, but I just really need you to take my word on this. Ritsu is safe, he isn't some figment of your imagination, and he still loves you even if he'll deny it in the future and that's all you need to know for now. So, don't go sniffing around for more info." He said, standing and getting out from behind the desk. "And Ritsu won't be coming to the library anymore, so you probably shouldn't waste your time waiting for him here." And with that the stranger exited the library, leaving Saga to merely watch his figure disappear behind that ancient library door.


End file.
